


Saline

by lusentoj



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusentoj/pseuds/lusentoj
Summary: [WIP] Hijikata and Gintoki meet at a bar but a third person — what's more, Hijikata's work — comes in-between.





	Saline

**Author's Note:**

> A total reworking of a fic I posted a few days ago for the Gintama kink meme over on PillowFort. Prompt is basically "Hijikata's at a gay bar for police business, and cockblocks Gintoki while there".
> 
> Soundtrack was the song from [this cowboy-beat Gin x Hiji AMV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcEQ5VXucoI).

Gintoki sauntered unsteadily into the dimly-lit bar, obviously hoping to get just a little bit drunker. Hijikata looked up from his place at booth in the back corner of the room, cigarette burning between his forefinger and index. Having just tapped the excess worm of ash away into the small holder on the laquered, wooden table.

That silver mop of hair had just, with all his idiocy, sat down next to the very man Hijikata had been tailing for the past week. From what signs he could see from this position, Gintoki had immediately started a discussion — _That's right, that guy doesn't like to drink alone_ — and from then on, every ten minutes or so the zipper of Gintoki's undershirt edged down just a bit lower, face flushed from the heat of the rice-wine he held in one hand, arm resting on the countertop.

For a moment, Hijikata lowered his view to light another cigarette. And when he raised it again, the beautiful, hot-eyed, blond racketeer known for his knotted ties to the local syndicate had put his hand on Gintoki's muscled, bare arm. Then slipped it around his shoulders in a cozy play of masculine affection. 

Gintoki's head is drooping, elbows resting on the countertop, but he turns when Hijikata sits down besides him and orders his second drink of the night.

"Mind if I join you?" he asks casually, voice rough from years of nicotine and screams of frustration. He can see the third man's thumb caressing a point at the base of the yorozuya's pale neck.

"What, in _bed_? Didn't think you had the balls for a one-night stand,Tosshi," laughs Gintoki, an annoying, drunken tone that both grates on him and doesn't expect a response.

He's pourn a drink. Hijikata deftly swallows down the clear, strong liquid in one simple motion, the sleeve of his kimono riding up as he lifts his arm as he feels the perp's eyes on him. Manages to not slam the cup down onto the table too hard. "In the state you're in, you wouldn't last two seconds in bed anyway. And I bet that pre-diabeties's given you ED."

Privately: _What're y'doing here?_ hisses Hijikata, close, before Gintoki were to blurt out his family name. _Did anyone tell you...?_

"Huh? Did anyone tell me what? That Vice —"

Hijikata slams a hand over Gintoki's mouth and glares at him. " _Ix-nay the ame-nay, ush-lay._ "

Gintoki licks his palm. When Hijikata doesn't retract it, Gintoki nips it instead, to which Hijikata reacts as if burned — face suddenly as warm as Gintoki's.

The man he's supposed to be tailing lifts his right arm off of where it had been resting on Gintoki's shoulder, and reaches to touch a strand of Hijikata's hair. Hijikata subtly leans back far enough that the fingers don't quite reach.

"...If the perm's no good, care to try _me_? How about you stay as back-up, Mr. Mayoboro?"

The man is stunningly beautiful, blond hair washed out to an almost-grey in the dim lighting. His black turtleneck draws Hijikata's eyes as a graceful finger slides down into the opening in order to adjust it at the front of his neck; kimono-use rain jacket a brown the color of mud.

For a few moments he's waffling. He's not supposed to interact with the target, but the yorozuya's too far gone to hang with any sort of scheme, and with this a full week of waiting might get cut short. Hijikata glances down at his third, fourth cup, feeling unfocused. 

Gintoki nudges him with an arm, resting his head against the table, speaking too loudly.

"Y'know, after that time in the warehouse, I can't get it up with chicks anymore. Just the thought of tits —"

Hijikata spits out his drink, and Gintoki laughs. An annoying laugh that goes on for too long. Their knees are touching. With a start, Hijikata wonders how long it's been since he's enjoyed the taste of mayonnaise.

"So're y'coming with, or what? This rich lawyer here, he'll pay for the hotel." Gintoki asks blearily, rubbing his cheek and one eye with the heel of his palm. The man to his left is smiling, hand over the rim of his untouched drink.

Hijikata nods his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write one more ch. The "warehouse" is something from one of the most recent chapters of the manga, y'know, the one where Gintoki turns into a Buddha (I dunno where they were, I just guessed a warehouse).
> 
> OC guy is actually Johan from Monster *shot*.


End file.
